


Blow

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth exchange a tender moment. No, it isn't what you're thinking :P





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun, please don't expect additional chapters.

Sephiroth hadn't even broken a sweat when he finished sparring with Cloud, he had pretended to do his best but really put no effort into their matches.  
  
Cloud pulled off the helmet and removed the protective gear the other man always insisted on as agreed to taking their VR matches live. His vocal wish was to spar against his hero in person and Sephiroth found it hard to deny Cloud so simple a request. Hell, it was hard to deny him anything! There was something about the teenager that he found sweetly endearing and this made him feel funny.  
  
Cloud's normally spiky hair was matted to his head and his lack of spikes made the stoic man let out an uncharacteristic chuckle before he could catch himself. Cloud pursed his lips in annoyance at his subtle ridicule of him but there was laughter in his crystalline, glowing eyes as he gazed up at his hero.  
  
Sephiroth was again struck by the sheer beauty of the man-child before him. He was soaked with sweat and his workout clothes clung to him like a second skin and Sephiroth serenditously followed the lines of his lean, graceful body with his exotic eyes.  
  
Cloud refused to breathe heavy in front of his hero as he gazed up at him, struck by his almost inhuman beauty and how even at rest, that powerful body seemed as deadly as an innocently coiled snake ready to strike at any second. Cloud bundled the defensive gear to take them back to Soldiers headquarters as they walked together.  
  
"You're improving" Sephiroth observed in a silky voice that sent a thrill through the inexperienced teenager and caused his slim chest to puff up with pride.  
  
"You took it easy on me" he accused him as he holstered his sword.  
  
"I had to, you're not at my level yet and...." Sephiroth said and then stopped himself. What was it about this young man that made him long to confide in him the secrets about his past that he was forbidden to?  
  
"And?" Cloud asked him, always inquisitive and eager to learn anything about the guarded man that Sephiroth was.  
  
"And if you keep practicing, someday you shall be like me" Sephiroth said, giving the lame programmed answer he was to give in encouragement to all trainee grunts, even though he knew they could never excel to his level. No matter how much promise they held; like Cloud.  
  
The day was bright and sunny with softly, rolling clouds drifting above them in the field they used for sparring. It was the sort of a day that even Sephiroth, the dedicated soldier, could relax and enjoy.  
  
Sephiroth regarded the teenager, at sixteen: he was compact and thin with wiry muscles. He was stuck at that stage where he was transitioning towards manhood. Yet Sephiroth could see how he would soon be filling out and becoming a virile man. He would be compact, but beautifully formed. Sephiroth suddenly envied the person who would one day hold his heart.  
  
Cloud walked beside his hero chattering like a magpie and Sephiroth was silent but basked in his attention and drank in his praises. He normally didn't care what people thought of him, but Cloud's opinion mattered to him for some reason. It mattered a lot more than Sephiroth was prepared to accept as he preened a little at Cloud's compliments.  
  
Cloud was charming and his boyish enthusiasm proved infectious as he excitely told him how, he one day would be a Soldier first class, just like Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth found himself grinning back like a fool and promised him a place at his side. Imagining him there with him, looking distinguished in his own custom designed uniform that was similar to Sephiroth's.  
  
The image was attractive. To be able to finally admit to Cloud about his unusual upbringing and have him accept his secrets without judgement. There were things he was unable to tell even his two only friends and longed to be close enough to someone to admit: his deep loneliness and doubts about the Soldier program.  
  
But until that day, he allowed Cloud to choose their path back home as he exclaimed over the beauty of nature. Sephiroth knew by now that he came from a mountain town and missed being on his mother's farm. Even if he had run away from it all to be with Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth silently walked slightly behind Cloud as he exclaimed over babbling brooks, where tiny, silver fish flashed in the clear currents like tumbling jewels. Cloud abandoned his dignity as a Soldier and teenager as he drank in the air perfumed with sweetly scented wild flowers, he pointed out the names of them and of the birds that seranaded them from above.  
  
Sephiroth already knew all of this, but just enjoyed listening to Cloud's enthusastic voice. He gazed into that animated face and found himself smiling back at the soft smile on that pouty, mobile mouth and found himself blushing slightly that he longed to press his own lips against them and taste the secrets of Cloud's sweet oral cavity.  
  
Cloud didn't notice this as an incandescent blue dragonfly alighted on Sephiroth's collar and Cloud exclaimed over the sheer size of it and Sephiroth obligued him by remaining still so that it wouldn't be jarred to fly away while Cloud studied it, while privately Cloud thought that Sephiroth looked as majestic as a statue.  
  
Their little friend soon lazily flew away and they resumed their walk. "Oh wow, we're in luck" Cloud exclaimed as he stooped down close to the roots of a tree and Sephiroth looked away when he found himself studying his backside, feeling disturbed a the fascination he felt looking at it.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked him, bending at the waist to discover what held his young companion's fascination.  
  
"The dandelion season is over and their seeds long scattered, yet this one still retains its seeds. I guess it has been sheltered by this tree" Cloud explained.  
  
"So?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"As kids, we used to make a wish on these. Your wish would be granted if you blew off all ]the seeds with a single breath" Cloud explained.  
  
"That sounds stupid" Sephiroth said dismissively.  
  
"Have you ever done it?" Cloud asked him.  
  
"Well I...." Sephiroth said, not sure what to say. He didn't know what a normal childhood was meant to be like.  
  
"Then this one is yours" Cloud insisted.  
  
"But I don't need to indulge in childish games...."Sephiroth said was he eyed the weed warily as if it personally threatened to rob him of his dignity.  
  
"I insist" Cloud said picking the fluffy, round headed once-flower as delicately as possible, so as not to disturb any of the fragile seeds and sheltering it from the slight breeze between their close standing bodies.  
  
'I don't know how" Sephiroth admitted, Cloud was standing so close to him that he could feel his warm breath curling temptingly against his neck.  
  
Cloud held the stalk close to Sephiroth's sensuous mouth and gave him a smile of encouragement. Slit-pupil green eyes bore into his own and Cloud could see he wanted to do it but worried about appearing undignified for even a second.  
  
"Just close your eyes, make a wish and blow, General" Cloud said to him with a smile so sweet that Sephiroth gave in. He screwed his eyes tightly shut and pursed his lips and forced a deep breath from his powerful lungs, he opened his eyes to a cry of delight as Cloud now held a denuded stem and the seeds drifted away from them.  
  
"Well that was pointless" Sephiroth said in a bored tone of voice while he secretly basked in how Cloud looked at him tenderly for allowing him a glimpse of the stoic man displaying almost juvenile behaviour even for a second.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" Cloud asked him as he let the stem fall from his hand.  
  
Sephiroth paused "I was under the impression I wasn't suppose to tell that to anyone" he coyly said but gave Cloud an uncharacteristic heated glance that caused his cheeks to flame at how salacious it was and wondered further when Sephiroth threw his head back and let out a booming, rare laugh at Cloud's reaction.


End file.
